


I'm Hopelessly Hopeful

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: "I've got a dark alley and a bad idea that says you should shut your mouth", Angst, Homophobia, M/M, like hella angst, mention of suicide, the title is taken from a fall out boy's song, there's no comfort at all
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: No importaba no ser bienvenido a tu despedida, de cualquier forma nunca había sido bien recibido en tu vida.Aunque la gente piense que sí, yo sé que no soy culpable de tus decisiones.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	I'm Hopelessly Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> Título sacado de "I've got a dark alley and a bad idea that says you should shut your mouth" de Fall Out Boy
> 
> Esta historia la escribí cuando me enteré de que había fallecido una persona muy especial para mi, me disculpo si es un poco trágico todo

_La sonrisa de_ _HanSol_ _es un regalo._

Analicé el papel sobre mi escritorio al menos dos docenas de veces antes de decidirme por fin a tachar ese estúpido verbo, entonces escribí encima con caligrafía algo temblorosa ' _era_ '.

Correcto.

_La sonrisa de_ _HanSol_ _era un regalo._

Fue hermosa y brillante cuando existió, pero ¿Eso que diablos significaba? La sonrisa era preciosa sin lugar a dudas, pero era un simple contorno sin sentido ni emoción. HanSol no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

¿Cuánto? No lo sé, probablemente jamás podría averiguarlo y aún así, eso era lo que menos importaba ya.

HanSol seguramente amó en algún momento de su vida, no sé si a mí, quizá solo sintió esa clase de amor instintivo que uno desarrolla inevitablemente por su madre, quizá ni siquiera pudo querer a su padre o a su hermana, pero lo que era seguro es que HanSol estaba vacío de sentimientos por el mundo que lo rodeaba.

Apenas ahora puedo recapacitar acerca de su mirada fría disfrazada con su cálida sonrisa falsa cuando hablaba de la música que le gustaba o de la manera en que acariciaba con enfermizo cuidado mi cabello entre sus dedos cuando realmente no podía sentir nada en lo absoluto.

No sé en qué momento dejó de _ser_ para solo pasar a _existir_ , intento recuperar el instante en mi memoria pero aunque me duela pensarlo, llego a la conclusión de que él ya solo existía cuando lo conocí.

Espanto tan rápido como llega el pensamiento a mi consciencia, pero aún así queda tatuado cuál cicatriz en mi memoria la pregunta esencial: ¿Qué signifiqué yo para él?

Posiblemente diversión, pero no, no era diversión; quizá placer, lo cual parecía un poco más acertado, pero seguía sin parecer del todo convincente. Luego llegó a mi cabeza la palabra 'oportunidad'.

Yo fui una oportunidad para él. Una oportunidad de experimentar, de probar, de fingir que se podía sentir algo para poder entonces fingir algo más complejo que era vivir.

Él no me amó, seguramente me quiso con el mismo furor con que se quiere a un preciado muñeco de la infancia o a una mascota leal, más como a un trofeo que como a un ser humano.

Infame de mi parte creer que se podía presumir de mi cuál trofeo, vanidoso o narcisista, demasiado pretencioso tal vez y aún así terriblemente acertado.

HanSol no quería un novio, no quería a alguien con quién tener sexo y mucho menos le interesaba tener a alguien con quién hacer el amor, él quería solo una coartada, una carta de presentación ante el mundo con la que pudiera mostrarse como un chico demasiado rebelde y dispuesto a vivir desafiando las reglas de la sociedad, cuando en realidad lo único que hacía era tratar de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba vivo y de que era posible sentir cierta calidez en su pecho.

Yo era su pretexto para decir que quería salirse de su casa, la bandera de justificación para cada noche en que prefería quedarse enredado entre mis brazos y con el rostro hundido en mi cuello con tal de no tener que volver con su familia, el novio ideal para decir que estaba enamorado cuando nunca lo estuvo.

Reí aunque la situación no tenía la más mínima gracia, todo lo contrario, era incluso penosa.

HanSol me quería para ser su simple estandarte de la vida que no sabía cómo vivir.

Y si HanSol jamás me amó, entonces ¿Por qué demonios dolía tanto su ausencia y sobretodo estar consciente del hecho de que yo sí estaba estúpidamente enamorado de él?

Tenía unas cuantas teorías que no me atrevería a compartir jamás.

Siendo la primera obviamente que el amor unilateral es una mierda todo el tiempo, no importa como se pinte la situación, enserio no ser correspondido es la única cosa más brutal que el rechazo.

Excepto por la segunda teoría quizá un poco más dolorosa, que a pesar de que se trataba de un triste amor unilateral, él enserio estaba esforzándose para poder corresponder.

¿Qué hay más humillante que el hecho de amar y no poder ser amado a pesar de que se intente como gladiador?

Se me ocurría una cosa un poco más humillante, eso era querer saber porqué le era imposible corresponder a mis sentimientos.

¿Yo no era lo suficientemente bonito? ¿Demasiado delgado? ¿No era lo suficientemente masculino? ¿O quizá no era lo suficientemente femenino? ¿Era mi personalidad el verdadero problema? ¿Me comportaba muy distante?

No lo diría en voz alta porque en tiempos de dolor es preferible hacer honor a la hipocresía y ahorrarnos el teatro; no era mi dolor, era de los señores Chwe, de la pequeña Sofía y del resto de los miembros de su familia; secundariamente se trataba de mi, el novio rebelde causante de la desdicha para el apellido Chwe y provocador de tragedias, un sujeto cuyas lágrimas eran renegadas y solo simbolizaban la manera en que mis sentimientos acabarían de enterrar el destino de un hijo y un hermano, pero también de un novio egoísta incluso aunque nadie quisiera aceptarlo porque yo era un maldito pecador sinuoso, la víbora más venenosa del Edén y también el chico con el corazón roto que apenas se iba enterando de todas las mentiras en las que estaba envuelto.

Nadie me quería ahí, eso era seguro, no eran necesarias las decenas de ceños fruncidos y de palabras desalentadoras que solo criticaban mi cabello, mi forma de caminar, mi manera de existir por el mundo, hasta el como exhalaba les parecía una ofensa mortal, pero como dije: no era mi turno de mostrarme como esa víbora ponzoñosa que me hacían creer que era, yo era un jodido adolescente al que le dolía hasta pensar por culpa de las mentiras piadosas o no de esa pobre víctima que todos señalaban en medio de la sala.

¿Enserio era una víctima de mis hechizos? Todos afirmaban que era mi culpa lo que había pasado, su familia y hasta sus amigos en la escuela me culpaban a mi por sus decisiones, pero es que nadie entendía que lo último que yo quería era haberlo visto sufrir.

No, HanSol no fue una víctima, él hizo lo que le vino en gana, lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo. Yo tampoco era una víctima, no de HanSol, yo solo fui un idiota demasiado débil como para resistirse a ser la oportunidad que el chico rubio de sonrisa encantadora buscaba.

No fui su víctima, yo me mandé solo a la horca.

Y ahora estaba graciosamente condenado a vivir con los mismos estigmas que un leproso, a creer que nada en mi era digno de decirse atractivo, a sentirme como el capricho de un chico egoísta, a llorar por las noches porque mi amor siempre había sido unilateral y ni siquiera lo sabía, a sollozar de dolor porque ese amor unilateral había decidido no solo dejar de _ser_ sino también dejar de _existir_.

¿Qué tan factible era hablarle a alguien sobre mis vulnerabilidades? ¿Existía alguien que genuinamente fuera a preocuparse por aquellos causantes de mi estrés?

No, la realidad era que nadie se preocupaba, la gente solía hacer negocio a partir de las necesidades ajenas. Un simple principio capitalista o bien un triste instinto humano al que era imposible renunciar: aprovecharse del más vulnerable.

Siempre había sido así, siempre sería de esa manera, no había otra forma de mirar las cosas más que como una mera manera anticuada de pensamiento cuyo origen era un reflejo evolutivo.

Estamos condenados o al menos yo sí lo estoy y río con tristeza, pesar y burla combinados porque es patético.

Yo soy patético, especialmente cuando con lágrimas nublando mi vista y una sonrisa arrogante tacho toda la frase anterior y entonces escribo lo único de lo que estoy seguro jamás podrás negar tú ni nadie, ni siquiera yo aunque sea asquerosamente doloroso.

_HanSol_ _fue un regalo._

Porque lo fuiste, real o no, fingido o unilateral, dulce o egoísta para la eternidad, lo que sea, siempre fuiste un regalo para mi.

Uno que al parecer tenía que devolver.

Pero estaba bien, aunque nadie me quería cerca y en realidad ni yo mismo quería estar cerca de ti en estas condiciones, dejé encima de esa fría lápida las palabras de despedida que nadie me permitiría leerte y que seguramente no te importaría escuchar, después de todo, ¿Qué importaba lo que sentía un trofeo más?

**Author's Note:**

> El GyuHao es religión, pero el Verhao es mi guilty pleasure absoluto


End file.
